Akiko Yano
Name Akiko Yano DoB May 17th Age 118 Appears to be only 22 years old. Gender Female Blood Type O - Height 5'6 Weight 145 Class/Race Yokai- Lycan Providence/City Aokigahara Forest, Mount Fuji, Japan Occupation Full Time: Wildlife Biologist Appearance Before Transformation * Long Red Hair * Brown Eyes * Thin Figure (no muscle) * Pale Skin * During the weekday she could be found walking around in her grey school uniform that usually exaggerated her bright red hair and pale skin. One the weekends or during her down time she could be found in jeans and an over sized sweatshirt, not really wanting to show off her stick figure. After Transformation * Long Black Hair * Gold eyes with specks of red * Muscular Figure (Curvaceous) * Pale Skin * Finally out of school, she finds herself in a black skirt, a white cut off tank top, and combat boots. While she is working in the field she wears heavy jeans, thick leather boots, a black tank top, and a thick hunter green jacket. On the weekends you can usually find her in a comfortable sweater and leggings. ce16ce80416b290172d784c7b7c9618a.jpg 3e577cc627893d3773774a08b92d63b9.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg Behavior/Personality Before Transformation Akiko was a very shy girl, keeping to herself. She would wake up, go to school, go to work, and then hide up in her room. With her fathers torment and her brother leaving, Akiko didn't have much to live for. She was down on her luck and nothing seemed to be able to make her smile. She felt weak; weak against her father and weak against her own depression. How was she suppose to help her home when she couldn't even save herself from her own life. That thought haunted her everyday and ended up changing her life forever. After Transformation With Akiko's increased strength, her courage and attitude grew as well. She was able to break out of the shell that seemed to be growing around her each year. She became her own person and found what she needed to survive. She is still very much a loner due to the fact that she never had a real pack. Her maker or creater would come to her wanting to help but then leave her for days on end. She just learned to rely on her and her wolf. Background Before Transformation Akiko’s life was filled with wrong turns everywhere. At the age of 10, Akiko’s mother died from breast cancer. Without the money her mother could not get the treatment that was needed to extract the cancer. With the death of her mother, her father became angry, abusive, and found no reason to continue with anything. Her father stopped working, stopped loving anything, and stopped doing anything and everything. To keep their two room apartment Akiko and her brother Takato had to take on jobs to pay for the rent. With the stress of having a full time job and getting ready to go to college, Akiko’s brother moved out when he turned 18. He promised Akiko that when he became more established her would come back for her, make sure that she would never have to be with her father ever again. With her brother moving out, Akiko’s father had to get a second shift job at a local warehouse. This meant that when Akiko got home from work she was home alone. Her father was never physically abusive but his words stung Akiko every day, he reminded her every day that she reminded him of his wife. That he was sick and tired of looking at her day in and day out. Words like that made Akiko create a shell around herself; she separated herself from everyone, even her brother. When Akiko turned 15, Akiko's brother came to get her. She packed her bags as her father was at work and left without a word. To this day, she has no idea what happened to her father and she doesn't care to know. Her brother had worked hard to get the apartment for the both of them, he worked from the bottom and kept working to get the top so that he could take care of his little sister. Then her whole life changed... changed for the best when she met Kin... or so she thought. After Transformation The pain of Akiko’s first transformation was excruciating, she thought that she was going to die. It felt like her skin was ripping off of her body. And the way Kin trained her was by sending two murders into her house to kill her brother. Not only was she traumatized by the change but then she had to murder and eats the bodies of the two men that she killed in her own house. At first she thought that the way Kin would train her was supportive but it turned into a poisonous relationship. She turned out to be just a replacement for his lost sister, and she never really grew to understand what and who she was. She was a lone wolf, someone without a pack. She was his first fledgling and to this day she feels like she failed him, like she was a screw up in his book. She heard through the grape vine that her was making other Lycans, made her feel like she was some throw away wolf that couldn't stand to his vision of what a fledgling should be. While feeling like a total outcast, Akiko became close friends with a boy at her school. His name was Akira Tetsu, he was not like any other boy at her school. As they continued working together on projects and assignments, Akiko became quite attracted to him but the most scary part was that her wolf too was enthralled by him. That fact both excited and scared Akiko, she wanted to just jump into things but something seemed to hold her back. The Tetsu family was a family that she always dreamed of having, she looked at them and wished she had something like that. If she could have she would have stayed with them forever. But that was not in the cards for Akiko. What destroyed Akiko as a person was the passing of her brother, Akiko failed him. A Hunter had come to town to make sure that every Oni suffered. She was on his list, on his list because he could hurt Kin in the process. Her, Akira, Kin, and a fellow hunted Oni went after The Hunter but no mater what they did The Hunter was too much for them. He went into hiding but tempted Akiko any moment he could with the fact that he had her brother. His presence died down as things in the city got worse but every night Akiko would go out and try to track the hunter. After a month of hunting for the very person that hunted her, she came across one of his safe houses. What she found inside shattered her whole world. Her brothers body shriveled up in the corner of a cell. Running into the cage, Akiko held her brothers lifeless body, close to her beating heart. The sound of her wolfs howl echoed throughout her body, her veins began to boil and bubble as Akiko curled up inside of her own head. That was the time that the wolf completely took over. Akiko's skin tore from her body and underneath was pitch black fur, her body shifted and twisted into something horrifying. Akiko was gone and what stood in her place was a gigantic dire wolf. Akiko's wolf cared for her brother just as much as Akiko, the wolf raced through the safe house to find The Hunter. Their battle lasted hours and there never seemed to be a winner, The Hunter had the upper hand at time but seconds later The Wolf would have the upper hand. What finally ended the battle was a slip up of The Hunter, Akiko's wolf was finally able to get her large jaws around his throat and ripe it out entirely. The wolf stood there for several minutes watching as his blood pooled all around his lifeless body. The wolf spent days in the cell with Akiko's brother, waiting for Akiko to rise up and take control again but she was too destroyed. 100 Years later Not knowing what to do, the wolf did what she thought was right. She headed to the nearest forest, there the wolf waited and lived. It took Akiko 50 years to finally take back the control of her form. 50 years seemed to pass by like a blink of an eye, but to her surprise Akiko came out of the shift looking exactly like she did 50 years ago. And she had missed so much, but Akiko still couldn't go back to the real world, it wasn't her time yet. Staying in the woods was not an option for Akiko, she really needed to find something to do with her life, she needed to get over the death of her brother. Venturing out in the world, she made her way to 2nd Soul, feeling as if she was drawn to the place. Once she was there she decided she needed to do more with her life. She went and studied Biology at a local college, it took her 4 years but she left that college with a degree in wildlife biology. She used her degree to get a job with Aokigahara Forest researchers. She was able to save up enough money to purchase a small one bedroom, one bath cottage located within the woods. She kept to herself mostly but she felt comfortable in the woods, something about the air made her feel alive. Waking up each morning Akiko knew that things were changing, and she knew that something was coming, she could smell it in the air. Allies/Enemies Allies Enemies Role play Alignment Wolfblood Physiology Wolfblood... Aka Beastblood, User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. The user is a werebeast, a being with the power to transform into an animal form or a humanoid animal-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or therianthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werebeast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. They are technically Oni's and get categorized with them quite often. * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Poison Immunity * Night Vision * Predator Instinct * Lycanthropic Infection * Regenerative Healing Factor * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhanced Jump * Temperature Regulation User with this ability is a werewolf with the ability to transform into a wolf or an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or lycanthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werewolf, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. The user gains the traits of werewolves, most obvious being ability to change into a wolf with the natural characteristics inherent to both wolves and humans, including senses, stamina , etc. In addition werewolves are often attributed strength and speed far beyond those of wolves or men and may have them in lesser amount even untransformed form. Other than this, details vary considerably: some are limited to single form which ranges from completely animal to man-wolf (humanoid with fur, claws and fangs); some can shift between human, wolf-man (humanoid wolf) and pure wolf; while others are able to choose to what extend they want to change and what parts. Their wolf-form may be completely natural wolf in form, something resembling Dire Wolf or even something directly from the darkest dredges of human fear for wolves. Although some wolfen instinct is likely influence werewolf in transformed state, this varies from completely animal mind to perfectly aware human, even to the stereotypical monster lusting for blood. Although it is very commonly linked to werewolves, they aren't all vulnerable to silver or other traditional weaknesses. For some these are no more or less harmful than any other metal or substance, some are essentially un-killable for anything else. Form Human Akiko's human form, this is when her wolf is calm or Akiko is in no form of trouble. Akiko's wolf still lingers deep down but it is below the surface. In her human form she still has above average strength but with each step up in her forms her strength increases. 1.jpg 2.jpg 5affe29d42068216bc0fd10df21b33a1.jpg Half-wolf ''' At this stage Akiko's eyes glow a deep crimson red, her teeth elongate to piercing sharp points, and her nails grow twice their size. But those are not the only changes she endures; she becomes stronger, faster, and she heals at an accelerated pace. Akiko's wolf is guiding her, showing her how to protect herself. Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_1_Tattoo_Felisha_Terrell_Alpha_Kali.png 13.jpeg 12.png '''Lycan At her Lycan stage, Akiko's skin is covered in black fur, her ears come to a point, and her face takes on the form of a wolf. At this stage, Akiko and her wolf are equals, working together side by side to overcome whatever is harming them both. With Akiko's wolf emerging more, Akiko's strength is quite frightening and her feral behavior allows her to slow things down to analyze them. 23d5cb8193cae87a.jpg Dire Wolf At this stage Akiko's wolf is in full control and Akiko is in the background. Akiko's wolf only takes full control when there is no possible way that Akiko will win a fight. There has only been one time that Akiko had to take the bench and that was when her brother was murdered. Akiko thought that she would never turn back to her human form, it took her 35 years to find the strength to turn back into her human form. 8.jpg 9.jpg Fighting Style 'Wushu' ' 16.gif 17.gif 18.gif 19.gif ' ' 21.gif 22.gif 20.gif 23.gif ' Episodes Participated In Approval By: Category:RPC Category:2nd Gen Category:Wolfbloods Category:Yokai Category:Crescent Moon Wolf Pack